


The Heavy Feeling of Being

by platb



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abstract, Gen, dream-like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platb/pseuds/platb
Summary: Chara only floated in space.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	The Heavy Feeling of Being

The floaty feeling from within.

Chara stared at their hands as the clock ticked and echoed throughout the empty room. The room devoid of even simplicity. Minimalism in its core. Only the bed and the human - a human? - occupied space in its middle. The clock didn't exist.

The bed also did not exist.

Chara groaned. There was someone else, actually. From beyond their vision. Peeling apples.

"You're awake," Asriel said.

With zigzagged movements he used the peeler to remove the skin from the apple, some leftovers randomly dotted across its second layer and creating a visage of an ugly, old apple. Uneven red lines fell on the floor.

Ah, right. There was a floor, too. And the clock existed. And so did the bed.

Hm.

"Do you still feel sick? Don't worry!" Asriel beamed and stretched out his hand, showing Chara the hideous apple. "I found this on the dumpster. I think you'll like it."

Chara did not feel unwell, but they did not feel particularly well, either. The feeling of being - yet not being - pervaded their entire frame, and they could not move. Not that they wished to. However, at the very least, they could've stood up and investigated the apple even further. All so they could throw it to the ground and tell Asriel to quit it.

quit what, chara? asriel's just being nice to you.

he's not a human.

it's okay.

"Finished!"

Asriel eagerly approached Chara and placed the apple on their hand, so dry that it felt as though it would immediately fall apart if you put even the slightest pressure against it.

"Come on. It'll make you feel better."

he's right.

what a golden child.

everyone loves him.

of course he's right.

eat.

They took a bite.

Not even surprised to see the maggots crawling on their hands down to their wrists. The apple had disintegrated, and all they could see was a reminder of how it felt not to feel. Some maggots had even managed to crawl into some of their pores; their outlines slowly crawling from here to nowhere.

where's asriel?

Gone.

oh.

it's your fault, you know.

Indeed.

And so, Chara closed their eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
